


Drabble #1

by Consorte



Series: EXO Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consorte/pseuds/Consorte
Summary: He didn't know that Minseok could be this talkative





	Drabble #1

Chanyeol is beyond mortified when he wakes up. It must be 1pm at least judging the light that is coming through the window and he is tucked between a warm body and the wall of their room. He actually wishes he could slip through the bed and the wall and hide under the furniture.

He blames the at least six cans of beer he drank last night. You can’t just sell such a delicious beverage at such a low price in the supermarket of a neighbor full of students. Especially when a flat full of students can afford filling his fridge with it despite of the day of the month. When the warm body in front of him shifts he realizes he still doesn’t know who it is. The fact that he has two options for that question makes him want to die under the covers.

The match from last night was a blast. Their team had won, well no, they had smashed up the rival team with a 7 -3 score in the most important match of the season. Seven to three. By the time the match has finished and the images of the people celebrating in the stadium were filling the screen Chanyeol was dizzy with euphoria and cheap beer and at some point he had ended up naked with both of his flatmates.

By the time things had already heated up he was kissing with Jongin. His lips were as soft as he had thought, the younger man had sit on his lap, rolled his hips and when Chanyeol parted his lips to let a moan out he had pushed his tongue inside.

Later when Minseok had joined them Jongin had whispered that they had wanted to fuck him for a while. With his tongue caressing his lobe he narrated him how he and Minseok had been talking about how good Chanyeol’s cock would feel on their mouths. ‘Minseok gives amazing head, y’know’ he had told him when the older boy was unzipping him and getting rid of his jeans.

He did. Minseok made him scream with the first bob of his head. He was so shameless about it, not even when Jongin had been jealous and had pushed his dick towards his hyung swollen mouth. Minseok had grabbed both of their lengths, licked and sucked the tips alternating it with some occasional strokes. Chanyeol couldn’t tell tell if he had come because of his hyung or because of Jongin moaning right into his ear with every lick of his cock.

He didn’t know Minseok could be this talkative. It was a known fact that Chanyeol was talkative and compared to him everybody seemed quiet but sometimes he thought that it was beyond ridiculous how quiet his hyung was. So when Minseok had murmured how good he was behaving as his fingers had worked him open he was astonished. He didn’t have long fingers but he had moffled his whimpering against Jongin shoulderblades when the right spot had been touched. He wouldn’t let him come until he was pounding hard and restless into him with Jongin under him with his legs above his shoulders and his nails scratching his biceps.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what hit me when I wrote this. I'm so sorry.


End file.
